Desmond Forrester
Desmond Forrester is a member of House Forrester and the current heir of the seat of Ironrath. Biography Desmond Forrester was born early in the year 363 to the Lord of Ironrath. As the first born son he was raised to be the best among the children his age. As young as five he had a wooden training sword in his hand. His father, Harlon Forrester, would often be heard saying that Desmond would one day bring fame and fortune to House Forrester. As he continued to grow up though it was quickly apparent that Desmond much preferred to stay out of the public eye and his skills with a blade became that of a local legend. In the year 379 trouble came to the Godswood as a small group of hedge knights came to the surrounding lands. They were harmless at first but soon word of robbery, murder and much more made its way to the seat of Lord Forrester. Desmond asked his father for the honor of leading a small group of men to the inn the hedge knights were using as shelter and deal with the issue. Harlon denied the request stating that his eldest son, at six and ten, was to young and inexperienced to lead a small force let alone against trained knights. Desmond respected his wishes until the sun went down and began to prepare his things to leave. He was stopped at the gates by a bastard born member of the Ironrath guard, Ulric Snow. Ulric stated that Lord Forrester would have his head if he allowed Desmond to go forward alone. Instead he lead Desmond through the gates to a few more members of the guard waiting in a clearing just outside the wall. Together they all traveled through the Wolfswood to the inn with Desmond leading the column. The group arrived to the inn just before sunrise. To avoid innocent bloodshed Desmond called for the leader of the hedge knights to come out and ordered him to leave the lands under Forrester control an never come back. The knight refused and from the inn came four more armored men. Again Desmond gave the order and again it was refused. Afterwards the smallfolk would say that Desmond and his band were outnumbered three to one, but Desmond would only call that tall tales. The leader of the hedge knights drew his blade and soon the sound of clashing metal could be heard. When the dust settled all of the hedge knights laid dead and not a single Ironrath man was lost. To say that Lord Harlon was furious was an understatement. He commanded that the truth be spoken and it was Desmond who spoke up. Stating he had left in the night alone and challenged the hedge knights alone. If it hadn't been for Ulric and the others he would have been lost. From that day on Desmond and Ulric became close friends. In the years that followed Desmond's coming of age his father forced him to travel on diplomatic missions with him. This did little to spread his name throughout the North as he would rather be seen and not heard. In the year 385 Desmond got as close to fame as he carried to be when he had won the melee at his sister's wedding with Cley Blackwood. His saving grace was that not many other Northern houses were in attendance. He spent the the next three years training with his Uncle, who was serving as head of the Household guard in Winterfell. While there he began to learn of the events happening in the capital. He was surprised to hear that the affairs of southern houses was of interest to him and upon returning home he was more receptive of his father's wishes to be more involved in the roles of leadership. Word came in the year 390 that the Hand of the King was holding a tournament in King's Landing. Harlon Forrester said that all in his House would be attending as the opportunity for alliances and economic growth would be plenty. He wasn't the only one with plans. Desmond had plans to take part in the melee...to take part and win. Timeline * 363: Desmond is born * 368: Desmond begins his training as a warrior * 379: Desmond leads a group of Ironrath men against a band of hedge knights who were causing trouble in the Wolfswood * 380: Harlon forces Desmond to be more involved in Ironrath affairs * 385: Desmond competes and wins the melee at his sister's wedding * 385-388: Desmond stays in Winterfell to train with his Uncle * 390: Desmond travels to King's Landing to compete in the tourney Family Tree Supporting Characters * Ulric Snow: Warrior-Greatsword Category:House Forrester Category:Northerner